


a letter

by LivingReminder



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Content, Survival, gilead got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingReminder/pseuds/LivingReminder
Summary: a handmaid writes a letter (rachel’s package)
Kudos: 9





	a letter

**Author's Note:**

> hi my first work it angsty fml i legit cried a river watching the show.

my name is maya. im sixteen years old. im from minnesota. i think im still here. im a handmaid at 1 house now. 

i used to go to school and had parents for a while.   
now they want me to have their babies. 

they want me to believe in god. i don’t want god i want my family.

they escaped. my moms name is julie. my dads name is will. my brothers with them

tell them i love them

i dont think im gonna see them. i cant leave. please tell them 

dont forget me


End file.
